Prince Ali
(Kids Mode) |artist = (Disney’s Aladdin) |from = film |tvfilm = |year = 1992 |dlc = November 25, 2015 (JDU) |difficulty = Medium |mode = Dance Crew |dg = / / / |nogm = 2 (Classic) 5 (Mashup) |gc = Red/Bay of Many/Dodger Blue/Lavender |pc = / / / |lc = Blue |mashup= On all devices |pictos= 61 (Classic) 99 (Mashup) |audio = |perf= Mehdi Kerkouche (P1) Juliana Herrera (P2) Yoni Jayl (P3) Cain Kitsais (P4)}}"Prince Ali" by , covered by Disney’s Aladdin, is featured on , , , and (in Kids Mode). Appearance of the Dancers The dancers are basically (in order): Aladdin, Jasmine, Jafar, and Genie (from the movie Aladdin). P1 P1 is Aladdin. He has black hair under a red oriental cap, a lilac vest over his shirtless torso, a red glove, white baggy pants with a red belt and bare feet. After the first chorus, his outfit switches to an emperor-like attire, composed of a white hat with a blue feather, a white dress with baggy sleeves and golden highlights, white baggy pants, a white cape which inside part is bluish, and golden clogs. P2 P2 is Jasmine. She has black hair in a long braid, a turquoise cap, gold earrings, a golden necklace, a turquoise bra, a blue glove, turquoise baggy pants, and golden clogs. P3 P3 is Jafar. He wears a black hat with a red arrow and two golden stripes, a black goatee, a black robe with spiky shoulders and some red highlights, a black cape which inside part is red, a light blue glove, and black shoes. He holds a golden scepter during the entire routine. P4 P4 is the Genie. He has a small tuft of hair on his head, tied by a golden ring, a pair of dog-like ears, dense black eyebrows, a hooked nose, a black goatee, golden earrings, a shirtless torso, two golden bracelets, a purple glove, blue pants with a red belt, and golden clogs. Aladdin.png|P1 Jasmine.png|P2 jafar.png|P3 genierip.png|P4 Background Aladdin runs up to rub a golden lamp, which spews out the official Aladdin logo. The song starts in the streets of Agrabah. It later goes inside the palace when it starts to speed up. Finally, the routine takes place in the Cave of Wonders when the most dramatic increase of the tempo starts. Gold Moves Classic There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine, both of which are left-to-right Wave Gold Moves: Gold Move 1: Pose accordingly (Note that you need to pose fast): * P1: Put your arms on your hips. * P2: Put your left arm up and your right arm under straight. * P3: Cross your arms. * P4: Point to the left zapping P1 to his suit. Gold Move 2: Same as Gold Move 1, except for P4, who opens his arms. This is slower than Gold Move 1. Prince ali gm1.png|Gold Move 1 Prince ali gm2.png|Gold Move 2 PrincealiGM1Ingame.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Princealigm2ingame.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Mashup There are 5 Gold Moves in the Mashup. Please note that Gold Move 3 is only counted on the Wii, Wii U, and Playstation 4 (PS Camera only): Gold Move 1: Very quickly, point out half of your arms. (Fine China Extreme) Gold Move 2 and 4: Move your hand to the right fast. (Fine China Classic) Gold Move 3: Put your right hand on your "hat". (Wild Wild West Extreme) (Not counted on Xbox 360, Xbox One, Playstation 3, and Playstation 4 Move) Gold Move 5: Put your hands at your chin as if you're surprised. (Barbra Streisand) FineChinaALT GM2.png|Gold Move 1 Fine China Gold Move.png|Gold Moves 2 and 4 (2 and 3 on Xbox 360, Xbox One, PS3, and PS4 Move) WildWildWestALT gm 1.png|Gold Move 3 (Wii, Wii U, and PS4 Camera only) Barbrastreisand gm 1.png|Gold Move 5 (4 on Xbox 360, Xbox One, PS3, and PS4 Move) Princealimashupgm1ingame.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Princealimashupgm2ingame.gif|Gold Moves 2 and 4 (2 and 3 on Xbox 360, Xbox One, PS3, and PS4 Move) in-game PrinceAliMashupHiddenGM.gif|Gold Move 3 (Wii, Wii U, and PS4 Camera only) in-game Prinecalimashupgm3ingame.gif|Gold Move 5 (4 on Xbox 360, Xbox One, PS3, and PS4 Move) in-game Mashup Prince Ali has an unlockable Mashup available on all consoles. Dancers *''Crazy in Love'' *''Rich Girl '' *''Fine China'' (Extreme) GM1 *''Superstition '' *''Fine China ''GM2 *''She's Got Me Dancing '' *[[Wild Wild West#Extreme|''Wild Wild West (Extreme)]] 'GM3' *Wannabe'' *''Funhouse'' *''Superstition '' *''Fine China ''GM4 *''Wannabe'' *''Funhouse'' *''Barbra Streisand'' GM5 *''D.A.N.C.E.'' *''Beauty And A Beat'' *''Dare'' Trivia *This is the first song from a film in Just Dance 2014. It is from the film Aladdin ''and is succeeded by: ** ''Flashdance... What A Feeling from . ** Ghostbusters from the 1984 film of the same name. * This is the second Disney song featured in the Just Dance main series, after This is Halloween, It is followed by Let It Go, Junto a Ti, Under the Sea, and How Far I'll Go. *This is the third song that came from animated content after This is Halloween and Istanbul (Not Constantinople). It is followed by Let It Go, Under the Sea, and How Far I'll Go **However, this is the first to actually appear in the movie’s main context. *Some moves in Mashup were slowed down to fit in the rhythm of the song. Notable examples are Crazy in Love and Barbra Streisand. ** Besides, some arrows of the pictograms from Wild Wild West blend with the background. *All of the dancers have avatars but they were not included in the game for copyright reasons. ** This and Ghostbusters are the only songs in the main tracklist of Just Dance 2014 with an avatar that does not re-appear in Just Dance 2015. *** However, P4's avatar can be unlocked in Just Dance Unlimited. * When the routine starts, P4 appears without his legs, but when he starts dancing, they appear. At the end of the routine, they disappear again. * This is the first Mashup where Barbra Streisand’s Gold Move does not appear in the Pictogram slide; it is followed by Where Have You Been. ** It's also the second Mashup where Wild Wild West's Gold Move appears with no effect and pictogram, preceded by Miss Understood. * Along with [[Cheerleader (Felix Jaehn Remix)|''Cheerleader (Felix Jaehn Remix)]], this song is not in the "QUARTETS" section in ''Just Dance Now. *Even though Gold Move 1 is a Wave Gold Move, the effect appears only once. **This is also in the case of Dynamite’s remake and Best Song Ever. Gallery Game Files Princeali cover generic.png|''Prince Ali'' Princeali_mashup..png|''Prince Ali'' (Mashup) Princeali cover albumcoach.tga.png| album coach PrinceAli Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach tex1_64x64_m_91a169a81ca4ffe7_14.png| album background princeali_cover@2x.jpg| cover PrinceAli1stDancer.png|P1's avatar on PrinceAli2ndDancer.png|P2's avatar on PrinceAli3rdDancer.png|P3's avatar on PinceAli4thDancer.png|P4's avatar on Princeali_AV4.png|P4's avatar on 200447.png|P4's golden avatar 300447.png|P4's diamond avatar PrinceAliP1CapAva.png|P1 s avatar on PrinceAliP2HeadbandAva.png|P2 s avatar on PrinceAliP3StaffAva.png|P3 s avatar on PrinceAliP4LampAva.png|P4 s avatar on prince ali pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots princealiopener.png|''Prince Ali'' on the menu princealimenu.png| routine selection menu Others 04 Agrabah.jpg|Agrahab street background 03 Caverne.jpg|Cave of Wonders background 02 Palace.jpg|Palace background PAEP.png|Extraction Videos Official Music Video Aladdin - Prince Ali -High Quality- Prince Ali (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers File:Disney's Aladdin - Prince Ali Just Dance 2014 Gameplay UK Gameplays Just Dance 2014 Wii U Gameplay - Disney's Aladdin Prince Ali Just dance 2014 prince ali mashup 5 stars Prince Ali - Just Dance Now Just Dance Unlimited - Prince Ali Prince Ali - Just Dance 2017 Prince Ali - Just Dance 2018 Just Dance 2018 Kids Mode Prince Ali 5 stars + rainbow stars nintendo switch References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:Disney Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Cain Kitsais Category:Juliana Herrera Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Yoni Jayl Category:Covered Category:Cutscenes Category:Deceased Artists Category:Kids Mode